Middle of Nowhere
by phoebe9509
Summary: The team travel to the middle of nowhere in one vehicle


_This was a request from SussiRay from a while ago. Sorry it took me so long to write it darling! But here you are, hope you like it :D_

_**Http:/ www. petitiononline .com/cmwomen/petition .html (no spaces)…**_

_**Everyone go sign the petition to save our girls! **_

"Why do you get to drive?" Reid whines from the backseat.

"Because I called it." Morgan replies smugly.

"Yeah, but I should be driving or at least in the front seat. I don't like tight spaces."

"Reid, you are the smallest one kid. It makes sense that you're back there."

"Hey!" Reid cries out.

The two profilers start arguing with each other loudly until the stern voice of their fearless leader interrupts them. "Enough! Both of you! Being crammed in here is bad enough without everyone arguing with each other. Can we please just try to make the best out of this?"

The team is on a case in the middle of nowhere in South Dakota. They only had one SUV so Morgan was driving with Rossi in the passenger seat. Hotch, Prentiss, Reid and JJ are all crammed into the back. Hotch desperately tries to ignore the fact that Emily is practically sitting on his lap. Her thigh is on top of his and his arm is placed on the seat behind her as they try to make room for each other.

Emily shoots Hotch a look of thanks at his words. Those two were giving her a headache. Reid starts to squirm in his seat and Emily shifts farther onto Hotch's lap unconsciously and her back touches his chest. She feels him take a deep breath and she bites her lip to hide a smile. Emily places her hand on Reid's leg and snaps, "Sit still!"

"I'm sorry," Reid mumbles. "I'm just really uncomfortable."

"We all are," JJ chips in.

"Not I," Rossi smirks.

Emily reaches forward and smacks him upside his head. "Ow!" The four in the backseat snigger. "What was that for?"

"For being old and to decrepit to sit back here and suffer Grandpa!"

Rossi gasps. "Prentiss I'm going to kick your ass."

"Can you even lift your leg that high? Bite me Gramps!"

"Come here and I will!"

Emily lunges forward and can only grasp a sliver of Rossi's hair before Hotch's arms are around her waist pulling her back towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone today?" He practically yelled. "Morgan keep your mouth shut, Reid stop whining, Dave keep looking forward, and Emily keep your hands to yourself."

The four huff like little children and Emily crosses her arms and slumps back against Hotch. She turns her head slightly to face him and whispers, "you always take his side."

Hotch's mouth hangs open. He closes it and tries to ignore what she just said. He didn't always take his side. He usually took no ones side. He wanted to assure her that he didn't have a side and if he did it would most definitely be hers, but there was a line that could not be crossed. So he just sat back in his seat enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him because that was the closest they were ever going to be.

The drive to bumble fuck in the middle of nowhere was taking forever. It was getting dark quickly and sleep was threatening to over come them all. Emily and JJ were already hit by Mr. Sandman. Reid was quite content with JJ resting her head on his shoulder.

As Emily slept against Hotch, he found himself pulling her closer and snuggling against her. He didn't mind showing affection for her when she was asleep and no one was paying attention. Suddenly the two ladies are pulled from their dreams when a tire blows out. Hotch's hands instinctively grasps Emily's arms and pulls her closer.

Morgan lets out a few explicits and pulls over and hops out to check the damage. The four in the back know that if they get out now, they weren't getting back in. So Emily rolls her window down and stretches her body across Hotch and yells to Morgan, "Are you okay?"

"NO!"

"What do you mean no?"

"We don't have a spare!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rossi mumbles.

"And I have no signal on my phone." The rest of the team check their phones and they all cry out.

"Shoot me now," Rossi whines.

Hotch feels Emily reach for her gun and he quickly grabs her hand. She snaps her head towards him and he glares, and shakes his head. Emily shrugs then nods her understanding; Grandpa is to live to see another day.

Hotch smiles at Emily's fiercess. Since when is she so willing to shoot Dave?

"What should we do Hotch? I can't sleep cramped up in here," JJ asks.

"I don't know," Hotch answers honestly.

Morgan walks up to the open window. "We can walk. We're almost there."

Rossi lets out a snort. "Morgan I don't think you even know where we are." Morgan gives him the finger.

"I'm with Morgan," Emily replies. "I can't stay cooped up in this damn car anymore, and I sure as hell can't sleep here so walking sounds like the best plan."

She starts to nudge Hotch. He glares at her, but stays still. She lets out a frustrated sigh and gets Morgan's attention. "Help me Morgan." She leans across Hotch again and starts to climb out the window. Morgan grabs underneath her arms and pulls. Hotch grabs her leg and keeps her in place. She turns her body as best as she can while still in Morgan's arms. "Um, let go please."

"Where are you going?"

"With Morgan. My legs are killing me. I need to stretch."

Hotch lets go then opens his door once Emily is out of the way. "Morgan, I want you to stay with the car. They are safer with you there. I'll go with Prentiss to try to find some help."

Morgan looks at the two and smirks. He sees the way Hotch looks at Emily, and the way Emily looks at Hotch, but he's almost positive neither are aware of how the other looks. This'll be good for them. "Okay, but be careful okay? And if you don't find anything in two hours turn around and come back."

The two profilers begin to walk away, but are stopped by Morgan's words. "Protect her Hotch."

"Always," he replies without hesitation then walks into the woods with Emily by his side.

He starts to think that going with Emily is a bad idea when she loops her arm around his as they continue to walk.

"You know Hotch, if we brought Reid and Morgan with us we could be performing songs from the Wizard of Oz right now," she reports happily.

Hotch looks down at her with a small smile on his face. "Who would I play?"

"Tin Man," she answers without pause. When he doesn't respond she looks up at him and sees hurt flash across his face. "Oh, Hotch, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" She squeezes his arm, but he still says nothing. "I put Morgan as the lion and we all know he has courage Hotch. I'm stupid, I'm sorry. You have a heart. You have a great heart," she says quickly. Hotch remains silent. She stops walking. "Are you not going to talk to me now? I'm sorry," Emily tells him with real regret in her voice.

Hotch turns to look at her. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. You're mad at me. I didn't mean it that way Hotch. I didn't! Besides Tin Man was hot! So, you should feel flattered that I picked you to play him," she blurts out. Emily quickly slaps her hand over her mouth.

Hotch smiles then starts to laugh at the flush that's creeping slowly over Emily's fair skin, as she comes to terms with the fact that she just called her boss hot!

"I, um, you know, um…" she stutters.

"Prentiss, it's alright. Calm down."

Emily nods her appreciation and she grabs his arm again as they continue walking.

Silence befell them and Emily was a little afraid to open her mouth. Hotch decided it was time to break the silence.

"We're…off to see the wizard," he sang which caused Emily to crack up.

"Thanks," she says after her laughter died down, and she places her head against his shoulder.

"Anytime."

They walk for what feels like forever when it starts to rain heavily. "Are you serious?" Emily yells to the sky.

Hotch chuckles then pulls her along. They start to walk faster when he sees a building up ahead and he practically sprints to it. It's a barn. He pushes the door open and Emily rushes inside.

"Damn, its freezing!" she complains as she runs her hands up and down her soaked arms quickly.

Hotch sees Emily shivering and can't help but look at her for longer than he should. Her shirt and pants were sticking to her body , and she looked beautiful. Hotch finally peels his eyes away from her and looks around the barn for anything that would be helpful to them. "This place is abandoned."

"Gee, I wonder why. I mean, it's not like it isn't in the middle of nowhere," Emily points out sarcastically.

Hotch sends her a glare. "Will you look over there to see if there's a blanket or something useful?" Emily nods then searches the barn. She does a happy dance when she finds a blanket.

"Here Hotch." Hotch takes the blanket and wraps her in it.

"Morgan tells me to protect you and I send you out to catch pneumonia."

Emily laughs lightly. "He'll kick your ass when we get back sir."

Hotch checks his watch. 11:15. "We should try to get some sleep. We'll wake up early and try to find town and if not we'll head back to the truck. They're going to be worried sick tonight, but there's nothing we can do."

Emily nods in agreement, and she walks over to a small pile of hay. She sits down then looks up at Hotch. "Are you going to sleep standing up or are you going to come over here with me? I don't bite, you know," she giggles.

Hotch rolls his eyes then walks over to her slowly and sits next to her. He follows Emily's lead as she lies down. She covers them both with a blanket and he feels Emily shiver. She turns on her side with her back to him. "Hey Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"I know you aren't the type of person to touch someone else, but we've had to break that rule all day, so do you think you can hold me? I'm freezing and body heat will probably make me warm," she says through chattering teeth.

"Of course," Hotch says as he turns on his side as well and pulls her towards him. His hands splay across her stomach and he can feel the butterflies going crazy. He tells himself it's nothing, and her asking him to hold her was because she's freezing and he tells himself that him holding her is strictly because he doesn't want her to get sick.

"Thank you," she takes his hand in her own and squeezes. She pulls his arm tighter around her.

Hotch nods his agreement against her neck. He doesn't trust himself to speak. He notices when she falls into a nice sleep. Her breathing changes and he feels her relax into him more. Hotch moves an inch closer to her and curls himself around her body. He takes the time to small her hair which causes him to fall into dreams filled with fields of strawberries with a beautiful woman with long raven silk hair.

Emily is dreaming of a certain stoic handsome man who is about to kiss her when something wakes her up. She stirs and realizes she's still in Hotch's arms. She pulls his hand that's on her stomach up and clutches it to her chest. She smiles to herself and then realizes what woke her up.

She's always heard the expression, but she's never gotten to experience it. She bites back a laugh. Not funny Emily! He can't help it!

Hotch wakes up suddenly and pulls away from Prentiss quickly. He sits up pulling the blanket with him. Emily follows his lead and smiles brightly.

"Well hello morning glory!"

Hotch never knew he could be so embarrassed in his life, but he was wrong! Emily never knew her fearless boss could turn five shades of red.

Emily places her hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

Hotch pulls his arm away like her touch was fire. "I'm fine."

Emily giggles at how he's acting. "Hotch, it's just me. Don't worry about it. It happens to all guys. Just be glad I was the one you woke up with and not Reid." Hotch hangs his head. Emily crawls behind him and kneels on her knees. She places her hands on his shoulders and she feels him tense, and starts to rub all the tension away. She fells him start to relax so she leans down and whispers into his ear, "You know, all you had to do was ask, sir," she says seductively. Hotch moans and quickly scoots away. "I can take care of that problem for you if you'd like you know."

Hotch's eyes widen and practically pop out of his head. "We have to get going Prentiss!"

"We can't go anywhere until you get that baby under control." She points to his obvious erection. "You might poke someone's eyes out."

Hotch rolls his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asks.

"I didn't do anything to you," she says innocently, "but I can if you'd like me to."

Hotch sits there frozen in place as he watches her make her way over to him slowly. She stops in front of him and removes the blanket from his grasp.

"It's okay Hotch. I want to," she assures him.

Hotch still tries to maneuver away from her, but she stops his movements when her hands rest on his thighs. She drags her nails lightly across his thighs repeatedly as she talks. "Now sir, we can do this several different ways. I can use my mouth, my hand or I can fuck you. I'll leave it up to you."

Seeing and hearing Emily say those things set Hotch on fire, and he became harder than he already was. Was she serious? He looks deep into her eyes and he knew she was. "Um, I…"

She chuckles at his choice of words. "Mouth sound good to you?" she asks, but doesn't wait for an answer. She pushes him back onto the ground and quickly unzips his pants. His erection stands fully erect. He looks at her and sees her lick her lips. He starts to say something, but she descends on him and all thought is wiped from his mind. The only thing he can think about is how amazing her mouth on him feels. His hands find her hand and he grips it tight. He bucks into her mouth every time she goes down. Hotch begins to moan and when she flicks her tongue across his slit he pulls her hair roughly. She opens her eyes and sees him struggling to hold on. His hips come up off the ground as he fucks her mouth.

"Emily, God keep going," he pants out harshly.

She watches his eyes roll into the back of his head and his grip of her hair gets tighter and a second later he's filling her mouth with his hot come. He watches her swallow every last drop then she licks him clean. Hotch lets out a shaky breath then releases her hair and relaxes against the hay. Emily fixes him up and zips his pants up. She crawls up to his head and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks Prentiss," he blushes.

"Don't thank me! Thank morning glory," she says with a wink. "Now, we better get going before the team sends out a search party for us." They both stand and start to walk out of the barn.

Hotch grabs her arm and pulls her back to him. "I don't want things to be weird between us now," Hotch expresses honestly.

Emily smoothes his tie down. "It'll only be weird if _you _let it. I wanted to do it, and I'll come over every morning and take care of your problem if you'd like."

Hotch saw pure desire in her eyes. "Well maybe once we get back to Quantico you won't have to come over in the morning, because you'll already be there from the night before." He sweeps a piece of hair behind her ear. "Is that okay?"

Emily beams brightly at him. "That's more than okay Hotch. That sounds like a plan." He kisses her lips gently, but it becomes heated quickly. They pull apart reluctantly and Hotch grabs a hold of her hand and kisses the back then holds it all the way back as they search for their friends. What a great way to start the day.


End file.
